Sivir/Strategy
Skill usage * During the laning phase, you can harass enemy champions with to put pressure on them. Successful hits will force them to play safer and get zoned out. However, the mana cost of this playstyle is extremely high, due to Sivir's small mana pool. ** This makes laning with more viable, as she can replenish mana. ** Additionally, returns to her after reaching the max range, so you can move your own position to hit enemies who would otherwise have evaded it. *** also reaches a little farther than what the range indicator shows. ** can be used to check for enemy champions in the brush, due to its slicing sound when it hits an enemy unit/champion. ** As deals less damage with each enemy hit, try to hit champions without hitting minions. *** A good strategy is to wait until a wave clears, or when they are running in a straight line. ** tends to fall off somewhat later in the game compared to Sivir's autoattacks. *** However, it is still useful for picking off enemies after a team fight. * Despite being a champion with relatively high mana costs and effective lane zoning, Sivir can easily and effectively be adapted to play in an aggressive lane with supports such as Thresh and Leona with a few simple changes to mentality. ** Use to bait out important spells from your enemies before you engage, OR use spell shield to bait an engage out of your opponent. Only do this if you and your support are prepared to fight to the death. *** With this in mind, DO NOT mindlessly waste . Only block spells if you need mana or if you don't fear any subsequent spells from the enemy. Players are aware of Sivir's need to regenerate mana with her and may bait her into blocking a damage spell in order to hard engage her and win an easy kill. ** is a zoning tool by nature, but can be easily wasted if you only use it for this purpose. Instead, conserve mana until you are ready to hard-engage the enemy, then burst down your target with a mid-range followed immediately by one Basic Attack/ reset combo. This entire combo should hit before the returns to deal its return damage. *** This combo allows Sivir to compete with lane bullies and bursty carries such as Lucian in a hard engage, but the can still be used for extreme range control and zoning if necessary. * is a cheap tool for harassment. Try to hit enemy champions with it directly after an auto attack, or last hit creeps with a when the enemy is close to the wave. ** also resets your attack timer, which means you can use it immediately after you auto-attack to get a "free attack." * Getting at least one rank of early is very helpful, as with a bit of practice you will be able to use to negate spells. With experience you can avoid damage/crowd control/death and recover mana in the process. ** is especially strong when laning against mage champions, particularly ones with delayed damage spells, as it allows you to regenerate mana fairly often. It can also disrupt combo-reliant mages. ** has a long cooldown when it's still rank 1, so use it wisely during early game. When using to regain mana, you are vulnerable to crowd control effects. ** enables to lane mid as it can counter most spells while also regenerating Sivir's mana. * The movement speed bonuses of work very well on melee attacking-reliant teammates. * Lacking in hard CC, can rely on and to deal delayed damage and prolong to kite her enemies. * Given enough attack damage, and/or can quickly kill a whole wave of minions. Category:Champion strategies Build usage * Using or together with keeps your targets from escaping. These items are also effective because Sivir has no natural form of crowd control. *Using and to deal delayed damage and prolong Fleet of Foot synergizes incredibly well with . * The armor-shred passive of is triggered by not only auto-attacks, but on any effect which deals physical damage such as and (for each pass through an enemy). This can apply max armor-shred stacks very rapidly across an enemy team. * Getting a will allow you to block 2 consecutive spells thanks to . * Be aware however that activating while is up will cause both shields to pop when hit by an ability. * Consider buying a based item on Sivir as has a very low cooldown and applies proc on the first target hit. * in tandem with will grant massive movement speed, attack speed, and crit. Coupled with a , the damage from just autoattacking while hitting can put out massive single target damage. * Since Sivir can easily push using Boomerang Blade and Ricochet, Getting Phantom Dancer in place of a Statikk Shiv may be fairly better choice. It provides 10% more attack speed and Critical strike chance, but 1% less movement speed than Shiv does. The unique passive works well with Sivir's Fleet of Foot, since it allows you to chase without the hindrance of unit collision. * Some ranged AD carry champions tend to rush , however will provide more reliable damage on Q-W combos, as well as sustain. * An early can solve mana problems, but will reduce early laning-phase DPS and is thus ultimately nearly useless due to your generating its own mana when it is used up. Recommended builds Countering * Sivir is fairly squishy in the lane. Putting a pressure on her can make her under-farmed or under-leveled. ** Keep in mind that she is very resilient to zone because of her , and being too aggressive might make it easier for her to land . * Sivir deals entirely physical damage, and much of that damage is dealt through autoattacks. Consider buying armor if she begins to deal too much damage. * Avoid taking free damage from her , by moving out of its path. ** If you can't dodge it, staying behind your minion wave will mitigate some of the damage. ** Also, keep in mind that will return to Sivir after reaching its max range. Being at its max range could be advantageous in that it's a slow projectile, making it easier to dodge, but could also be a disadvantage due to the projectile hitting both the throw and return strike very quickly. * Wait until is on cooldown before activating your high-damaging spell. Bait her into using it by acting as if you're going to cast on her, but don't cast. * Sivir is often very attack speed oriented. As a tank, grabbing a or can be a very effective counter her, and champions like and , who can slow attack speed, are also nice counter-picks to her. * Although Sivir is a carry, she is still fairly powerful early game. Her hits hard if she lands both portions on you exclusively, and her and are specialized for one-on-one skirmishing. Taking her head-on without heavy armor or hit points can result in a long trip back from your nexus. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies